Matching New Outfits And Balancing Our Careers For Our Children
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: All three of them loved their identical twin daughters though only two of them were great at telling the two babies apart. *Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru unequal polyamorous relationship.*


Hikaru stared down at the two matching and adorable sleeping bundles.

"We shouldn't have gotten them matching clothes. It had to have been a mistake." Hikaru grumbled as he stared down at his two beautiful daughters that looked so much like their mother.  
"Kaoru and I can tell them apart." Haruhi answered her other husband.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru demanded to know as he stared at their two daughters.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Haruhi stared her second husband down.

Hikaru sighed, staring at the two 'cherubs' bundled up in adorable outfits that Hikaru and Kaoru had been designing in excitement; that design had yet to be patented or released to the public as they'd agreed that it should be a priceless gift for their baby girls for a while now.

Haruhi had been alright with the idea though while they'd designed a new outfit for their first two daughters, Haruhi had been winning another important case.

The lawyer that was their little girls' mother hadn't ever really slowed down with her career; she'd had case after case to win after all, and they were their own employers to their family business and had more time to take off of work.

Haruhi made up for her sometimes impossibly long hours by being the best mother that her husbands could ever imagine; she adored their little girls though wasn't as affectionate as Hikaru and Kaoru were.

Hikaru's guard always came down near his little girls; he was fiercely loyal and protective of them.

He lifted them up like they were little airplanes and whispered to them of how very brave they were, and he'd spend his days cuddling them closer or teaching them how to play some of the baby games that they bought.

Kaoru was quieter, but he'd curl up near his baby girls and coo to them.

Haruhi figured that Kaoru would be the protective father that worried people due to his quieter nature than his brother's.

Then again, no impulsive teenager wanted to cross the lawyer mother that was Haruhi; she was protective and adored her children with all of her being whether many people saw that or not.

She'd coo to them when no one was around, always could tell their identical daughters apart, and would tickle their cute, little feet.

Haruhi always appeared in public like a normal lawyer, a strong, sturdy woman who never ever backed down yet at home sometimes grew as soft as Hikaru and Kaoru did.

She loved her babies and would try to be the best mother that she could for them; she knew how important a mother was to a family, knew from how she still missed her mom, knew from how she'd always wished that her mother would still be around to help raise her.

"So do you have another case going on soon?" Kaoru asked as they relaxed around the dining room table as Hikaru and their daughters slept.

"Yeah, it's another big one. I'll be pulling all nighters to win the case through most of it. I've met with my client for it already." Haruhi smiled though exhaustion was clear in her face as well.

"Stay honest too." Kaoru told her as he leaned in and kissed her lips before he reacted to the twin shouts from their bedroom and went to retrieve their daughters for their breakfast and their early morning kisses.

"Say bye to Mommy." Kaoru cooed a half an hour later as Haruhi had finished preparing for the day.

Haruhi leaned in and kissed both of her daughters' foreheads, "I'll see you after work, alright? I love you, girls. Be good for your daddies." Haruhi smiled as she accidentally switched to cooing to her daughters before she kissed Koaru's lips.

"I love you. Send Hikaru my love today." Haruhi smiled as she leaned in and hugged her husband close.

"I love you too." Kaoru smiles widely at her, "They love their mommy as well."  
Haruhi smiled at the affection that was clear in her husband's eyes, "I know."  
"Hikaru loves you too." Kaoru shifts to steal another kiss off of his wife's lips; babies cradled carefully in his arms.

"I know he does." Haruhi smiles into the kiss, almost wishing that her other husband was before her now as well, so that she can kiss him and tell him how much she loved him as well.

Kaoru held her closer, only pulling away when their daughters started to whine at the position they were in.

"Don't wear yourselves out today." Haruhi murmured to her husband, realizing that they sometimes overworked themselves a bit too much.

"You either." Kaoru murmured, "Take care of yourself. Don't let the work stress you out that much."

"Alright, goodbye. I'll see you guys when I come home." Haruhi smiled as she waved goodbye to her husband, knowing that he'd tell Hikaru that she loved him as soon as the older twin woke up later.

Her life though a little more complicated now had seemed to grow in beauty, and she hoped that her father could visit one of these days, and may be she'd take off of work for a day or a few weeks coming up to spend more time with her family: her precious little girls and her incredible husbands.

She knew that for now even though her family always was on her mind, she'd have to shift focus to work impossibly hard for her career and continue balancing all that she was to do, loving every minute of her life.


End file.
